Field of the Invention
The body portion of the trigger assembly of a firearm usually is shiftably mounted from a frame portion of the firearm for movement between a firing position and a release position and a unitary finger engageable portion projects outward from the body portion and adjacent frame component of the firearm. The finger engageable portion of the instant invention is removably supported from the body potion of the trigger assembly.
In a first disclosed form of the invention the finger engageable portion comprises a ring including a substantially radially outwardly projecting shank portion telescopingly receivable within a corresponding outwardly opening recess formed in the trigger assembly body portion, thereby enabling the finger engageable portion to be readily removed from engagement with the body portion of the trigger assembly to greatly reduce the chances of accidental firing of the associated firearm.
In a second disclosed form of the invention the finger engageable portion of the trigger assembly is mounted from the body portion of the trigger assembly through the utilization of removable threaded shank-type fasteners.
The finger engageable portion of the trigger assembly may be in the form of a peripherally closed ring, or may assume the arcuate tang-shape of the exposed portion of a conventional handgun or long gun trigger. However, by utilizing a peripherally enclosed ring ready removable engagement of the finger engageable portion of the trigger assembly with the associated body portion may be readily effected and maintained.